


Comfort

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time in the day, Tim feels the pinpricks of tears in his eyes. He immediately tries to think of something else, anything else. A case, something funny, something difficult. Anything to keep the dam from cracking.</p><p> </p><p>But Kon has to lean in and press a quick, rough, warm kiss on his forehead. And say in a gruff voice, “I’m here for you.” That coupled with the warmth he’s almost ensconced within, makes him crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Based during the night after Tim admits to the other's that his father died.

Sitting beside the large window, Tim stares out into the dark night. Back pressed against the heavy curtains, he feels oddly content. Tired, but content. It feels as though a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders, enabling him to walk tall for the first time in days.  


There’s a soft knock at the door.   


“Come in.” Tim replies, turning to face his visitor.

  
  
In the low lit room, he sees Kon step into the bedroom with a careful look on his face and a small bowl in his hands.  


“Hey.” He greets Tim, quietly closing the door behind him. “Cassie sent this for you.”  


Tim eyes the bowl with tired interest. But from his spot on the floor, its not possible to get a clear look at the bowl contents. It could be anything from soup to water.  


“It’s just some cold water and a towel.” Kon explains, halting beside Tim before sitting down cross legging. Adjusting the bowl between his legs, Kon looks at Tim. “Your eyes are really red.”  


And his voice is kind of hoarse but he’s hoping that both will pass with the night. With a short nod towards his best friend, Tim returns to his blank perusal of the air five inches away from his nose. Kon carefully wrings the towel dry, “Here, put this on your eyes.”  


But Tim doesn’t have to accept the cloth. Because Kon’s fingers carefully drop the cool cloth over his eyes. One hand sliding around his shoulders, pulling him loosely against Kon’s side. The hand gently pats his arm before rubbing up and down in a soothing manner. “It’ll be alright. We’re here for you Tim.”  


For the second time in the day, Tim feels the pinpricks of tears in his eyes. He immediately tries to think of something else, anything else. A case, something funny, something difficult. Anything to keep the dam from cracking.  


But Kon has to lean in and press a quick, rough, warm kiss on his forehead. And say in a gruff voice, “ _I’m_  here for you.” That coupled with the warmth he’s almost ensconced within, makes him crack.  


Tim has never been more grateful for Kon just being  _Kon_  when the meta does nothing to stop the trembling hand from covering the terry cloth. Tim presses the rough, wet cloth tighter against the tears rapidly building and falling from his eyes. The pressure forces a few water droplets to dribble down his cheek.   


Cold tears are tempered by Kon’s soft warmth. He barely hears the words Kon speaks and registers at one level that Kon is moving them around. And that Kon is properly holding him in his arms as he cries.   


But Kon, blessedly, says nothing. Nothing except a few comforting words. They don’t get through the fog in Tim’s mind the way Kon’s grip does. The way Kon’s arms suddenly tighten as a sniff is noted…and that makes the tears fall faster. One sniff is followed by another and a long shaky breath.  


Tim pulls away, hand still keeping the slowly-warming cloth up to his eyes. He feels almost ashamed for crying like this. Which is why he resists the fingers trying to pull the towel away from him. But Kon tugs insistently and Tim is bone  _weary_. So he lowers his gaze, looking away as Kon wets the cloth again.  


Staring at the ice cube floating like a tiny ice raft in a sea of water, Tim can’t help but sniff once more as he tries to clear this breathing. A palm comes underneath his jaw, forcing his gaze back up.   


The tender look that Kon is looking at him, makes Tim want to hide his face again. But then Kon kisses him again, this time on his cheek. And helps Tim into a more comfortable position before returning the cloth to its place on Tim’s eyes.  


“You don’t have to be strong in front of me.” Kon tells him, hands still trying to soothe Tim. Tim however, feels less than soothed.   


He feels over whelmed.   


Ready to crack and break and shatter and never really be whole again.  


Body trembling with effort, Tim manages to get his breathing back to normal.   


But the tears continue to trickle out from underneath the white cloth to stain the dark cotton shirt underneath.  


Tim simply accepts the quiet comfort being offered to him. And is so  _very_   **grateful**  for his best friend.


End file.
